


Marigold

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Chanyeol fell out of love.Kyungsoo has to let him go even though he still loves Chanyeol.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Marigold

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with Aimyon's music and that I always get inspired by her songs to write something.  
> This one-shot is inspired by one of her songs, Marigold (as stated on the title)
> 
> Please check Aimyon out! You guys won't be disappointed with her!  
> (Aimyon is a JPOP Soloist btw but she has collaborated with a few people such as Ken Hirai and a few other amazing artists)
> 
> *Pardon me if there are any grammatical/spelling errors made!

"Let's break up."

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, he doesn't seem to be caught off his mind and that, he seems that he expected for Chanyeol to say that sooner or later. Kyungsoo smiles, knowing that it must be hard for Chanyeol to bring it out to him. Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol fell out of love with him a few months ago and that, both of them stopped acting intimately and the latter will always avoid his "I love you".

"It's Joon Dae, isn't it? You fell in love with him. Right?"

"..."

Chanyeol didn't say anything, he just stares at Kyungsoo and didn't mutter out a word. Kyungsoo nods his head, holding his tears back because he doesn't want Chanyeol to feel bad about this. Nobody can control their feelings and that, even if they spent five years as a couple, it still doesn't beat how happy Joon Dae makes Chanyeol feels for that few months.

"Let's break up, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol apologizes, saying that he must have hurt Kyungsoo due to his decisions and that Kyungsoo is too good and that, he doesn't want to hold Kyungsoo back anymore. Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head as he rest assures Chanyeol that he is alright.

"I hope that we still can stay as friends, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo nods his head, "What do you mean? Do you not want to be friends anymore? Do I look that petty to you?"

"I am just afraid that you don't want to be friends with me anymore, Kyungsoo."

"Don't be silly. It's not your fault that you fell out of love. Come on, we started as friends as well, do you not remember?"

But still, Chanyeol feels guilty. He can see that Kyungsoo is forcing himself to smile but deep inside, the latter is crying, his heart is bleeding. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he plasters that fake smile on his face before he requests something from Chanyeol, for the final time.

"Can I... hug you just this last time?"

Chanyeol didn't reply to that. Instead, he dashes forward and pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug, wrapping his arms around of Kyungsoo tightly.

Kyungsoo holds back his tears, he tries his best not to cry as he knows that this is the last time he will be hugging Chanyeol. Kyungsoo will be missing Chanyeol's arms around him and that he feels upset, that the one in Chanyeol's embrace will no longer be him. Kyungsoo has to let him go, he has to let Chanyeol go even though how much he doesn't want to. He loves Chanyeol, still and forever.

Kyungsoo slowly withdraws from the hug, he looks at Chanyeol and reaches out his hand to insist on a handshake.

Chanyeol reaches out his hand as well, shaking hands with Kyungsoo.

"I hope that you will be happy with Joon Dae. I sincerely wish the best for both of you."

Kyungsoo can feel that he can no longer hold back his tears, he withdraws his hand from Chanyeol's, remembering the warmth of Chanyeol's hand the last time.

Kyungsoo turns around and walks away, his tears streaming out of his eyes as he walks away, inside his head flashes back of all those memories he had with Chanyeol. Now, they will be forever a memory. Because Chanyeol will be making new memories with someone else.

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo, watching the latter walking further and further away before he turns on the other direction and walks off as well.

-

Ever since Kyungsoo and Chanyeol broke up, Baekhyun is deeply worried over for his friend. Unsure of how to comfort Kyungsoo despite knowing that Kyungsoo is pretending to be fine while deep inside, he is breaking apart. Kyungsoo, he pretends that nothing has happened and was engrossed with his assignments and projects instead. It has been a few months since his break up with Chanyeol. He misses Chanyeol badly but, he couldn't tell him that. Because he doesn't want to interfere with Chanyeol's new and happy relationship with Joon Dae.

Kyungsoo still meets up with Chanyeol sometimes for lunch and dinner but, the latter will always be with Joon Dae. It's not surprising that Joon Dae whenever he sees Kyungsoo, will frown and looks like he despises Kyungsoo's existence. Kyungsoo doesn't mind about that but as long as Chanyeol is happy, nothing else matters to him. All he wants is that Chanyeol is happy.

Baekhyun decides to join Kyungsoo to have dinner with Chanyeol and his annoying new boyfriend, Joon Dae.

God, Baekhyun swears that he loathes Joon Dae to the core as that how dare he show that like he's winning when he is the main cause where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol broke up? But, he decides to take it in and swallow his anger because he doesn't want to get Kyungsoo into trouble.

Joon Dae, immediately when he settles down with Kyungsoo, he flashes his left hand and smirks.

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun! Look, Chanyeol and I got couple rings!"

Kyungsoo looks up and Joon Dae grabs on Chanyeol's left wrist, bringing his left hand up to show them their rings. Kyungsoo then remembers that Chanyeol promises him that they will have a pair of couple rings for their sixth anniversary. But it seems that a promise is meant to be broken. Because before their sixth anniversary, they broke up.

Kyungsoo smiles, "You're very lucky to have Chanyeol."

"Of course, I would like to thank you for giving him up! You see, Chanyeol seems to be happier when he is with me! And when I told him to buy us a pair of matching rings, he didn't think about it and got us a pair immediately!"

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, studying the latter's expression only to realize that Kyungsoo isn't showing any.

Kyungsoo smiles, he didn't give any replies. But Baekhyun, he's holding back in and is trying to not burst out in anger because of what that snake, Yoo Joon Dae has just said to Kyungsoo. Rubbing salt on Kyungsoo's wounds is just what this snake is good at.

Ignoring Joon Dae's smirk on his face, Baekhyun grabs on two menus and passes one to Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, didn't you say that you are hungry? Since Joon Dae-ssi is so happy today, why not ask him to treat us a meal?"

Joon Dae snickers, "You can order anything you want, Baekhyun-ssi. Kyungsoo, you too. Order anything you want. Chanyeol will pay for us, won't you? Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol who is looking at Joon Dae. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, remembering that Chanyeol is already struggling to earn money to pay for his school fees. When he and Chanyeol used to date and whenever Chanyeol wants to pay for everything, Kyungsoo will stop him and insists that they pay for their food. It pains Kyungsoo's heart to see Chanyeol struggling between work and studying. Not that Chanyeol's family isn't wealthy but that, he just wants to do everything by his own hands. He doesn't want to rely on his parents. But, after Chanyeol dates Joon Dae, the latter splurges Chanyeol's hard-earned money away and that ring on their fingers looks expensive.

"Oh? Is that so?! Then, thank you in advance!"

Baekhyun raises his hand and a waiter soon comes to him. Baekhyun then starts ordering the most expensive dish on the menu. Kyungsoo gasps, stopping Baekhyun as the latter then turns his head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun whispers

"... did you forget that Chanyeol earns his own money?" Kyungsoo replies, whispering.

"So? His new boyfriend said that we can order anything we want!"

"... but... Baekhyun..."

"... fine, fine... look at you! Always so soft when it comes to him!"

Baekhyun closes the menu and turns to face the waiter.

"Cancel of all that I've ordered and just give me and my friend here wants two plates of pasta and two cups of warm water."

The waiter nods and smiles, turning to look at Chanyeol and Joon Dae.

"What would you like sirs?"

Chanyeol browses through the menu and ordered the same order as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. But as for Joon Dae, he orders a lobster salad and a lobster pasta with coke."

The waiter politely retrieves back the menus from the table, he then walks away and proceeds with their orders.

-

After lunch, it's time to make a payment. Chanyeol excuses himself and goes to the counter to make payment only to be shocked that what Joon Dae eats is more than the three of them. Chanyeol frowns and was about to make payment. But, Kyungsoo comes forward and stops him. Chanyeol turns to look at Kyungsoo who looks at the cashier and draws out his debit card.

"I would like to make the payment, please. We are together."

The cashier nods and takes Kyungsoo's card from him. But, Chanyeol stops him and turns to look at Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?"

"... you're already working hard enough. I bet you spent a lot on the couple rings huh? I will pay for you. But it's not ideal if you continue to let Joon Dae splurging your money away."

Kyungsoo smiles at the cashier, "Please, continue with the payment."

The cashier nods and then proceeds with the payment. Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, he doesn't know why that he misses Kyungsoo so much now.

-

Just when Kyungsoo settles before Baekhyun, the latter excitedly tells him that a rich, handsome transfer student will be attending the same lecture with them today. Kyungsoo chuckles, it seems that Baekhyun is interested in this guy.

Just then, the door to the lecture hall gets pushed open, and Professor Lee comes in first. Professor Lee places his laptop on the desk as he then announces that there will be a newcomer joining them. And that, he wastes no time and welcomes the newcomer.

Everyone's eyes are stuck to the door and the door gets pushes open, a tall guy walks in. He has his hair styled, he is wearing an expensive-looking outfit. And that not to mention that he is hot, hot, hot!

The newcomer stops in front of the class, bowing as he then starts introducing himself.

"Hello, I am Oh Sehun. I am new here and I hope that we will be really good friends."

The girls start to squeal, getting agitated over how handsome Sehun is. That includes Baekhyun as well. Kyungsoo chuckles and then, he looks to the front only to see Sehun looking at him. Kyungsoo smiles and looks away, turning to Bakehyun to calm his friend who is dying over Sehun's good look.

"Oh, uh, Sehun? Go sit with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-ya!"

Kyungsoo stands up and Professor Lee smiles, "That is Kyungsoo. He's one of the top students at our University. Go sit with him."

Sehun nods, smiling at Kyungsoo as he makes his way up. Baekhyun swears that he is almost fainting when Sehun approaches them. Sehun stops in front of Baekhyun, looking down at him with a smile. Baekhyun screams and Kyungsoo chuckles, looking at Sehun who reaches his hand out to shake hands with Kyungsoo.

"Hello, Kyungsoo."

"Hello, Sehun-ssi." Kyungsoo smiles reach his hand out, holding hands with Sehun as they shake hands.

"Call me Sehun is enough. And, you?" Sehun pulls his hand away from Kyungsoo and looks down at Baekhyun who jumps up from his seat and holds hand with Sehun.

"I-I am Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ah... yeah, nice to meet you." Sehun smiles and shakes hand with Baekhyun but never did he thought that Baekhyun will refuse to let his hand go. Sehun struggles while he tries to pull his hand away from Baekhyun's. Baekhyun feels that he is melting, staring at Sehun's face in a daze while he smiles.

Professor Lee clears his throat and Kyungsoo sighs, pulling Baekhyun's hand away.

"Baekhyun!"

Sehun smiles, "Thank you, Kyungsoo." he thanks and walks into the row, taking the empty seat next to Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun couldn't stop looking at Sehun who looks so dreamy. Sehun smiles at Baekhyun and diverts his eyes to Kyungsoo who is telling Baekhyun to turn to look in the front. Sehun chuckles, unsure why he thinks that Kyungsoo feels different.

Baekhyun couldn't shut up about Sehun while they are having lunch in the school's cafeteria. Kyungsoo chuckles, shaking his head as he shoves a spoonful of rice into Baekhyun's mouth.

"Hey, you have been talking about Sehun for the past few ten minutes. Can you stop and just eat already?"

"I - AHHHH!" Baekhyun shouts, screaming out loud when he sees Sehun approaching towards their direction. Kyungsoo turns around only to see Sehun smiling at him while he is holding onto his tray of food.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I join you all?"

"NO! NO!!! PLEASE!" Baekhyun pulls out the empty chair next to him and invites Sehun to take a seat. Sehun smiles and approaches the empty seat next to Baekhyun, placing his tray down as he settles down after taking off his backpack.

"Thank you, Baekhyun."

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kyungsoo shakes his head, realizing that everyone around them is looking towards them. He frowns and tells Baekhyun to keep it down and Baekhyun immediately apologizes and that he keeps his low and starts talking to Sehun.

Just as when they are in a conversation with Sehun, they then realize that Sehun is the son of the President of the Oh Enterprise.

Sehun chuckles, saying that it is nothing and that he prefers to live a normal life instead. And hence, that's why he enrolled in this university to enjoy his life instead of having to be surrounded by pretentious and fake chaebols sons and daughters. Sehun looks at Kyungsoo who is smiling while eating his food, he chuckles when he realizes that Kyungsoo has a grain of rice on the corner of his lips.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. You got a grain of rice at the corner of your lips."

"Where?' Kyungsoo asks and starts to try to remove that grain of rice. Sehun shakes his head, he gets up and reaches his arm out, stroking his finger on the corner of Kyungsoo's lips and takes the rice away. Baekhyun gasps, he then goes crazy and screams, squealing over what he just witnessed.

Sehun and Kyungsoo meet eyes for a while until Sehun pulls away, sitting back down as he eats the rice he removed from the corner of Kyungsoo's lips.

"You seem to be a little careless, don't you? Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo can feel his cheek heating up, he bites on his lips and was thinking did Sehun just tease him with that sentence? He lowers his head down and starts to bring food into his mouth. Sehun chuckles, he eats as well while Baekhyun is still engaging in a conversation with Sehun. But, never did Kyungsoo realize that Chanyeol who is sitting at a table nearby them, witnessed everything.

And that, Chanyeol doesn't know why that something is burning up within him.

Joon Dae snickers, "Do Kyungsoo. He is something huh?"

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asks, looking at Joon Dae.

"That guy. I have heard that he is the son of the President of Oh Enterprise. Heol, Do Kyungsoo probably got his way to make him fall for him just instantly."

Chanyeol frowns, "Don't say that about him! He's not someone that sort!"

Joon Dae gasps, he is surprised that Chanyeol raised his voice on him just to defend Kyungsoo. Joon Dae frowns, he then argues with Chanyeol for a bit and everyone looks over towards their direction as they get too loud. Joon Dae couldn't handle his anger anymore and just splash the cup of water he has on Chanyeol. Joon Dae gets up and then leaves.

Chanyeol wipes the water away from his face with his hand. He then looks toward Kyungsoo's direction only to see the latter is looking at him. Chanyeol clears his throat, he then gathers Joon Dae and his tray, getting up, and walks away.

-

Kyungsoo sighs, it starts to rain again and that he forgot to bring his umbrella out. Kyungsoo has always been that careless and that, Chanyeol will always make sure that he brings his umbrella so that he can share it with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks out to the heavy downpour, thinking of what he should do. Just then, someone approaches him and opens up his umbrella.

Kyungsoo turns around only to see that it's Sehun.

Sehun smiles, "Trapped here? Little Princess?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Who is that Little Princess?"

"I don't know? You? Maybe? Because you are trapped here like Rapunzel?"

Kyungsoo laughs and he looks at Sehun. It has already been a few weeks since Sehun arrives to study here in their school. But it seems that Sehun is always there whenever Kyungsoo needs help and it feels that like the latter always has his eyes on Kyungsoo.

"Come on, let's go to my car. I'll drive you home."

Kyungsoo gasps, "You drive to school?"

"Is that a surprise or?"

"I thought you are like those rich master that has a chauffeur to drive you around from places to places."

"Well, you're wrong. Now, let's go, shall we?"

"If you insist, Mr. Oh." Kyungsoo chuckles and goes under the umbrella. Sehun and Kyungsoo then walk towards the school's car park and which they get into the car and Sehun drives Kyungsoo back home.

While they are on their way back to Kyungsoo's house, Sehun and Kyungsoo start talking and they realize that they have pretty similar hobbies. Kyungsoo and Sehun both love to watch movies, to read, and sometimes they will just daydream their day away. Sehun then starts asking if Kyungsoo has dated anyone before.

"Oh... I do. I have a boyfriend... but, we broke up a few months ago."

"Ah... what happened? Sorry? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"He... sort of fell out of love and loved someone else instead."

"Eh? Why would he do that?! You seem like someone soft and gentle! Who can ever afford to fall out of love with you?!"

Kyungsoo chuckles, he then explains that it's no big deal. Because all he wants is that Chanyeol to be happy and that's all he is asking for. It doesn't matter if he hurts or anything but just, he wishes Chanyeol to be happy and that will make him happy as well.

Sehun feels that Kyungsoo is silly and he tells him that you can be selfish for once in a while but, Kyungsoo says that he doesn't want to trouble Chanyeol, and hence, he decided to let go of Chanyeol's hand even though that his heart is bleeding.

As they continue to talk, their conversation ended when they arrived at the building of where Kyungsoo's apartment is.

Kyungsoo unfastens his seatbelt and smiles, thanking Sehun and as he was about to get out of the car, Sehun smiles and asks Kyungsoo to text him when he arrives home safely.

"You sound like my boyfriend. Hahaha, okay. I will text you. Bye."

Kyungsoo gets off Sehun's car and closes the door after him, he then walks into the building. Sehun looks at Kyungsoo, ensuring that Kyungsoo gets in the lift safely, he then drives away, heading back home.

-

Kyungsoo is staying back after school with Baekhyun because they have to finish up the assignment assigned by Professor Choi and that, an uninvited guest came to sit opposite of them and that person is none other than Yoo Joon Dae.

Baekhyun frowns at the sight of Joon Dae staring at Kyungsoo, he looks up from his laptop and asks what's Joon Dae's business over here. Joon Dae ignores Baekhyun and stares at Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, I heard that you're getting close with Oh Sehun huh? That's good that you're dating someone else. But, can you stop sticking around with MY boyfriend? Do you know that Chanyeol is angry with me because I spoke ill about you?! What is this?! I am his boyfriend! You are just his ex! What the hell?!"

Kyungsoo doesn't get what does Joon Dae meant by that, he looks at Joon Dae with a confused look, and Joon Dae snickers, he gets up and splashes Kyungsoo with the coffee he has in his hand.

"STOP PRETENDING!"

Everyone looks toward their direction and Baekhyun gasps, standing up and rushing over and pulls Joon Dae by his hair.

"YA! YOO JOON DAE! YA!!!!!! I HAVE BEEN HOLDING BACK AND !! YA!!! HOW DARE YOU?!'

Joon Dae gasps, yelping in pain when he feels that Baekhyun is almost ripping his scalp out. He tries to get away from Baekhyun but the latter seems to tighten his hand and pulls on his hair harder. Kyungsoo bites on his lips and immediately goes to stop Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Let him go!"

"YA! YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE KYUNGSOO'S BOYFRIEND AND NOW YOU ARE HERE SPLASHING HIM WITH COFFEE?! THE NERVES AND AUDACITY YOU HAVE HERE!"

"LET GO! OUCH!!!"

Kyungsoo frowns, shaking his head, "Baekhyun, please, let him go! You're hurting him! I am fine! Don't worry! Let go!"

Baekhyun curses, letting go of his hand after Kyungsoo's persuasion. Joon Dae rubs on his head, glaring at Kyungsoo.

"THIS IS MY FINAL WARNING! LEAVE CHANYEOL ALONE!"

Baekhyun suddenly makes a leap forward and that makes Joon Dae flinches, the latter immediately runs away and Baekhyun glares at him while he runs away like a scared mouse.

Baekhyun cools off for a bit, he turns to look at Kyungsoo who is drenched in coffee. He frowns, saying that thankfully that it wasn't a hot coffee that Joon Dae was holding. But still, Kyungsoo smiles and says that there must be some misunderstanding between him and Joon Dae. Baekhyun sighs, telling Kyungsoo to go clean himself up first. Kyungsoo nods and he then dashes off to the restroom to clean himself up.

But Baekhyun can't let this go. He went and grab his phone, sitting down as he then texts Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is now giving piano lessons to a little boy. Just then, he receives a text and he pulls his phone out from his pocket and taps in, only to see a long paragraph of text sent by Baekhyun describing the incident that happened. Chanyeol frowns, he then decides to talk to Joon Dae after his lesson.

-

Kyungsoo is washing up himself and that just happens that Sehun walks in and sees Kyungsoo drenched in coffee. Sehun is shocked and he asked Kyungsoo what happened. But Kyungsoo, he said that he accidentally spilled coffee on himself and that, Sehun thinks that Kyungsoo makes a really bad liar.

"Wait here. I think I have an extra shirt in my car.“  
”Eh? But, it's okay! I wouldn't want to trouble you!“  
”It's not troublesome at all! Wait here!"

Sehun then dashes out of the restroom and went to get his shirt and runs back with the shirt in no time. Sehun passes Kyungsoo the shirt and Kyungsoo smiles, thanking Sehun as he went into one of the cubicles to change out. But when he comes out, he blushes as he looks like he is wearing his boyfriend's shirt. Sehun chuckles, smiling at how cute Kyungsoo looks like when he is wearing his shirt.

They both walk out of the restroom and then, Baekhyun sees that Kyungsoo is wearing on a loose fit shirt and he looks at them.

"You two, are you two dating?!"

Kyungsoo gasps, "What are you talking about? Sehun came into the restroom and saw the state I was in just now... he borrowed me his shirt! Stop thinking that way!"

"Well, I mean... you used to wear Chanyeol's shirt to school as well! Especially that time where you came with a neck full of - mhmmm! mhmm!"

Kyungsoo covers Baekhyun's mouth with his hand. Sehun notices that Kyungsoo is blushing and that, he guesses that that guy named Chanyeol is the boyfriend Kyungsoo was talking about yesterday in his car. Sehun smiles and then tells Kyungsoo that he can return his shirt any time he wants and then, he walks off. Kyungsoo thanks Sehun while he then removes his hand from Baekhyun's mouth and frowns.

"You don't have to be so loud about that right? What's so good about coming to school with a neck full of visible hickeys while wearing a loose fit shirt?"

"Aigoo! Look at you blushing! Did you not remember what that flea told you? To leave Chanyeol alone. I knew that Park Chanyeol will get you into trouble sooner or later and I was right!"

Kyungsoo sigh, he bites on his lips as he recalls what Joon Dae told him Chanyeol defended Kyungsoo when Joon Dae spoke ill of him. But, why would Chanyeol do that? It's not like that... Chanyeol still has feelings left for him. Kyungsoo shakes his head, getting that idea and possibility out of his head thinking that it's just Chanyeol defending a friend.

Kyungsoo then went to pulls out a packet of tissue from his bag, starting to clean up the floor and chair that was spilled on with coffee.

-

Kyungsoo is typing away on his laptop's keyboard, working on that assignment while then, the doorbell to his apartment rang. Kyungsoo gets up from his seat and went to answer the door only to see Sehun standing there. Kyungsoo feels surprised because he has never told Sehun where he lives.

Sehun smiles, "You're too easy to read. I asked Baekhyun for your address and there plus I drove you home before. Remember?"

"Oh... uh...well, Mr. Oh. What brings you to my humble home?"

"Just because you seem a bit not okay earlier this afternoon because you "spilled coffee on yourself" so, as your friend, I am here to check if you are okay."

"Hahaha! Well, I am fine as you can see. Come on in, I will treat you to a cup of coffee."

Sehun grins, "Better not be hot, don't want you to scald on yourself."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, he makes way and allows Sehun to enter.

Sehun removes his shoes and heads to Kyungsoo's desk, seeing that Kyungsoo is still working on his assignment. Kyungsoo went to get two cups and then starts making instant coffee for him and Sehun. He then holds the cup and heads towards Sehun, placing the cups on the desk and he slides one to Sehun. Sehun smiles, holding up the cup as he then blows the hot coffee before he sips slowly on it.

"Wow, can't believe that this is instant coffee! You make it as if you're an actual barista!"

Kyungsoo chuckles, pulling an extra chair out as he sits beside Sehun. He then starts talking to Sehun and Sehun then asks him that if he's feeling okay again. Kyungsoo sighs, assuring to Sehun that he is feeling okay and Sehun just pretends to believe him and looks at Kyungsoo's laptop screen.

"Hmm, interesting. Mind if I take a look?"

Kyungsoo places down his cup, "Sure!"

Sehun grabs on the mouse and scrolls through Kyungsoo's assignment and now he knows why Kyungsoo is a top scorer. Kyungsoo's assignment is well done and that everything is on point with not excessive or extra information. Sehun gasps, "You are good with your assignments! Kyungsoo-ssi!"

"Well, I just am an expert when it comes to these. Studying and doing assignments or projects? Maybe that's why... my boyfriend thinks that I am getting boring?"

Sehun sees that the conversation is getting into something sentimental. He clears his throat and pulls out his phone, saying that he wants to show some of the pictures he took during his vacation to the Maldives.

Kyungsoo drags his chair closer to Sehun, leaning closer as Sehun starts sliding through his gallery, showing the pictures he took to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo then stops Sehun, tapping into a picture of Sehun being shirtless. He blushes, "Wow, you have a really good body. Sehun-ssi."

"Eh? Well, I worked hard for that. Hahaha."

Kyungsoo smiles, sliding onto the next picture and there he sees the sea view that Sehun took. He then remembers that Chanyeol said that if they get married, they will go to the Maldives for honeymoon. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, they both love the sea. Kyungsoo bites on his lips and unknowingly, tears start to fall from his eyes and that shocks Sehun.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sehun asks, placing his phone on Kyungsoo's table and he reaches his hand out to wipe Kyungsoo's tears away with his fingers.

Kyungsoo looks into Sehun's eyes and the latter looks back as well.

Both of them are not moving their eyes away and Sehun, he slowly leans in, feeling his heart jumping like crazy. Kyungsoo shifts his eyes to look at Sehun's lips. Just as when their lips are about to touch each other's, Kyungsoo realizes that and gets up.

Sehun clears his throat, apologizing for being rude.

Kyungsoo smiles, "It's alright, don't worry."

Sehun chuckles uneasily but, he doesn't know why that he is disappointed? That he didn't get to kiss Kyungsoo. But nevermind about that, the both of them soon gets out of their awkward situation and went back to look at the pictures Sehun snapped."

-

It's already late at night but Kyungsoo feels hungry and hence, he went out to get some food to fill his stomach. Just then, when he enters the convenience store, Chanyeol happens to be there as well. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, both of them live in the same district but different directions. Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol before he then went to grab on a bowl of instant noodles to make payment for it. 

After making payment for his instant noodles, Kyungsoo went to the counter where they provide hot water for customers to boil their instant noodles. Kyungsoo opens the packaging and takes out the seasoning powder. Just as he tries to rip it apart, the packaging doesn't seem to rip even for a bit. Kyungsoo sighs and Chanyeol notices, he approaches Kyungsoo and grabs the sachet from Kyungsoo, tearing it apart easily and then pours the seasoning powder just like how Kyungsoo likes it. Not too salty.

Kyungsoo thanks Chanyeol and then fills his bowl of instant noodles with hot water and then, Chanyeol covers the lid and takes a chopstick from the tray on the counter, heading back to where he's seated along with Kyungsoo's noodles. Kyungsoo smiles, following Chanyeol as he then sits down beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rips the plastic of the disposable chopsticks and passes it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo thanks Chanyeol and then waits for his noodles to be done.

Chanyeol continues slurping on his noodles just then, he then speaks;

"Didn't you know how to cook? Why are you not cooking?" 

"Oh... it's just me alone so I thought, it's better if I get food from the outside."

Chanyeol sighs, "Still, you never ate instant noodles back then."

"... that was because you loved my cooking. Now, I have to get used to my life without you."

Chanyeol didn't speak anymore, he then recalls about the incident and he seizes this opportunity to apologize to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is slurping on his noodles, he took a few bites first before he swallows down, he says that it's okay and that, he doesn't mind. But, Chanyeol does. Chanyeol minds a lot for some reason which he doesn't know. 

The two stopped talking and concentrated on eating then.

The two leave the convenience store together and just as when Kyungsoo says goodbye, Chanyeol insisted on sending him back home first. Kyungsoo says that it is too troublesome for Chanyeol but, Chanyeol insists and there's nothing Kyungsoo can do. 

It has been a long time since they last spent time alone. They used to walk on this street at this timing as well, back then, they were so in love with each other. And now, one fell out of love and another one is holding onto their memories, refusing to let go. Chanyeol turns his head to look at Kyungsoo who is quiet, he remembers that Kyungsoo has always been this quiet. Chanyeol smiles, liking the feeling of which that Kyungsoo is walking beside him.

Just then, Chanyeol notices something is speeding towards their way. It's a bicycle. Chanyeol immediately grabs on Kyungsoo's arm and pulls Kyungsoo into his embrace, where he wraps his arms around him while he glares at the cyclist who cycles away. 

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol, he misses this feeling. He misses the scent of Chanyeol and the warmth he gives him whenever they are cuddling or hugging each other. Kyungsoo bites on his lips and Chanyeol, he happens to look down at Kyungsoo and the both of them meet eyes. 

For some reason, that heartbeat that was once skipping for Kyungsoo, it came back. Chanyeol feels his throat dry and his eyes, wandering down to look at Kyungsoo's lips. Chanyeol slowly makes his way down, almost going to press their lips together. Kyungsoo still has eyes fixed onto Chanyeol's eyes, anticipating something. Just as when Chanyeol is almost pressing his lips onto Kyungsoo's, his phone starts ringing. 

Both of them come back into reality.

Chanyeol pulls himself away and apologizes. Kyungsoo smiles, he then looks away, feeling his heart thumping crazy and his cheeks burning up. 

Chanyeol takes his phone out from his pocket and realizes that it was Joon Dae. Chanyeol frowns and answers the call and Kyungsoo doesn't have to guess who that is when the other party starts shouting. Chanyeol handles Joon Dae and hangs up the call when he was done. 

"Sorry for you to hear that..."

Kyungsoo shakes his head, "I thought he was different back then?"

"... well, he gets jealous over small things. Don't worry about him, let's get you home." 

Kyungsoo smiles and the two of them proceed heading over towards Kyungsoo's apartment. 

Chanyeol insisted to send Kyungsoo to outside of his apartment door and which Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol comes up with him. Kyungsoo after punching his passcode, he turns around to look at Chanyeol, he smiles and tells Chanyeol to head back.

"You are still using on our anniversary date as your code... 0612." 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips and sighs, "There are some things that will be gone as time goes by. I will probably forget about that when I got over you." 

"... I am sorry, Kyungsoo... you must have resent me huh?" 

"I told you that I am fine. Don't worry about me. Go home." 

"... okay, I will be heading home then."

Kyungsoo nods on his head and Chanyeol says nothing, he turns around and then walks away. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol until the latter turns at the corner of the corridor, he sighs and enters his apartment, closing his door after him. 

-

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Do you want to watch The Ghost Well after school?!" Baekhyun asks, smiling down at Kyungsoo who looks up from his iPad. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, he rejects as he is not a fan of horror movies. Just then, Sehun comes walking towards their direction and sits beside Kyungsoo.

"Hey! What are you guys up to?" 

Baekhyun then tells Sehun that he's trying to invite Kyungsoo out to watch a horror movie later after class and that Kyungsoo rejects because he is scared. Kyungsoo gasps, arguing and defending himself that he is not scared and that he is just not a fan. 

"If you are not scared, then, go watch with us! Baekhyun, count me in!"

Baekhyun cheers, looking at Kyungsoo, "Come on! Kyungsoo! The three tickets I got are going to expire today! Please? Don't let them go to waste!"

Kyungsoo sighs, he can never win Baekhyun. He gives in and nods, accepting Baekhyun's invitation. Baekhyun cheers and then passes Sehun and Kyungsoo their tickets and informs them to meet outside the school gates when they are done with their classes. After saying what he has to say, Baekhyun rushes off to attend his lecture that he isn't taking with Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo keeps the ticket in his wallet and Sehun smiles, accidentally seeing Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's picture while Kyungsoo opens his wallet.

"Hey, your boyfriend... he is handsome."

"Oh..." Kyungsoo smiles, showing Sehun Chanyeol's picture as he then sighs, telling him that he is keeping this because he isn't able to let him go yet. Just that, maybe one day he let go of Chanyeol, this picture will probably end up in the dustbin. Sehun doesn't know how to comfort Kyungsoo, he just pats Kyungsoo gently on his shoulder, and Chanyeol who happens to pass by to witness the scene and that, he is feeling utterly bitter when he sees Kyungsoo and Sehun together.

-

Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Baekhyun go to the Cinema in Sehun's car. And that, when they arrive at the Cinema, they didn't expect to see Chanyeol and Joon Dae there. Joon Dae snickers at the sight of Baekhyun and Baekhyun is holding back himself from going to tear that mouth of Joon Dae apart. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo meet eyes, they both smile at each other and that Sehun notices that and immediately grabs on Kyungsoo's arm.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Let's go and get popcorn?"

"Oh, sure..." Kyungsoo smiles.

Chanyeol swears that he is raging within when he sees how Sehun grabs on Kyungsoo's arm. Sehun then looks at Chanyeol and the latter looks back at him. Sehun smirks and then pulls Kyungsoo away. Chanyeol feels that something about Sehun isn't right. But it's not that bad person kind of vibe but that is, it's like Sehun is competing with him or something. 

"So, Byun Baekhyun. What movies will you guys be watching?" 

"The Ghost Well,"

"The hell?! We are going to watch the same movie?!"

"No way!" Baekhyun gasps, scooting close and asks Joon Dae where they will be seating. 

"E14 and E15"

"!!! We are E16-E18!"

"God! Why did we have to sit together?!" 

"Shut up, who wants to sit with you?" Baekhyun snickers and Joon Dae glares at him.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol attention is all towards Kyungsoo who is smiling and laughing with Sehun while they are purchasing snacks for the movie screening. Deep inside, Chanyeol somehow wishes that they were still together and that... that beautiful smile and laughter still belong to him and only him. 

-

"Okay, Kyungsoo sit at E16, I am E18 and Sehun is at E17." 

Chanyeol is sitting at E15 while Joon Dae when he hears that Kyungsoo will be sitting at E16, immediately changes his seat with Chanyeol and the latter couldn't do anything but to listen. 

Soon, they are all settled down and the movie starts. 

Halfway through the movie, Baekhyun keeps munching on the popcorn and sipping on the soda while Kyungsoo, he is trembling and biting on his lips while he looks at the screen. Out of nowhere, a ghastly pale hand comes out holding at the edge of the well. Kyungsoo screams, immediately hugging onto Sehun who is right beside him. Sehun places his soda away and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, patting on the latter's back as he coos. 

"It's okay, don't worry."

"I-Is it over?" 

"Oh, yeah... I think so."

Kyungsoo then peeks on the screen and the ghost dashes out of the well, showing its rotten face. Kyungsoo cries, burying his face into Sehun's chest as he scolds Sehun for lying to him. Sehun chuckles, patting on Kyungsoo's back as he then looks over to Chanyeol who is staring at the both of them.

Sehun looks Chanyeol in his eyes, he tugs a corner of his lips and smirks and then diverts his attention back to Kyungsoo who is in his arms. 

Joon Dae who is afraid as well hugs onto Chanyeol tightly but Chanyeol, he didn't give Joon Dae any form of comfort. Just that, he misses Kyungsoo hiding in his embrace whenever they watch a horror movie. But now, all of that has turned into a memory. The one who is next to him now is no longer Kyungsoo. 

-

Kyungsoo pouts, smacking Sehun on his arms gently while they walk out of the theatre. 

"You are being so mean! I trusted you!" 

Sehun laughs, while Baekhyun teases Kyungsoo about the expressions Kyungsoo made earlier on when the ghost appeared. Kyungsoo pouts, he then chases after Baekhyun who immediately makes his escape. 

Joon Dae went to the restroom and now, only Chanyeol and Sehun are left. Chanyeol then approaches Sehun and Sehun looks at him with a smile, "You finally decided to talk huh? I was wondering how long you will be holding back on for." 

Chanyeol ignores Sehun's question and straight away asks Sehun that if he is interested in Kyungsoo.

Sehun smirks, "What can you do if I say that I am? Remember that Kyungsoo is no longer your boyfriend. He has the right to date and be loved by someone who will treasure him."

"... So, you know that I am Kyungsoo's ex-boyfriend, and is that why you seemed to be guarding against me since just now?"

"You don't seem to be stupid. Why did you break up with Kyungsoo when you know that it will hurt Kyungsoo?"

".... I don't want to hold him back anymore. He deserves more."

"But apparently, you don't know what Kyungsoo wants. He is a very simple person. I don't know how did you fall in love with that baboon but, I tell you. If you hurt Kyungsoo or that your little boyfriend hurts him, I will never let you both off. Understand?" 

Chanyeol and Sehun then glare at each other and that is until Kyungsoo comes back and sees them glaring at each other. Something is wrong with the aura between the two of them and Kyungsoo went to pull Sehun away.

"Sehun, let's go back." 

Sehun turns to look at Kyungsoo, he smiles and nods his head.

Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol for a while, he smiles at Chanyeol before he bids him goodbye. Leaving with Sehun and Baekhyun after that. Chanyeol sighs, Joon Dae then comes back from the restroom and the two left the Cinema as well.

-

A few weeks later.

Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol hasn't been attending classes for two days and that, the lecture is what Kyungsoo and Chanyeol attend together. Worried, he then texts Chanyeol on his phone, and soon, he receives a reply from Chanyeol. 

"I am okay, don't worry. Just having a little fever."

Kyungsoo sighs, how can he not worry about Chanyeol? Chanyeol, he tends to overwork himself, and that he wouldn't even take care of himself when he is sick. There, Kyungsoo decides to visit Chanyeol at his apartment after school to take care of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo first went to the supermarket and got all the ingredients to make Chanyeol a pot of porridge. There, he calls a uber and arrives at Chanyeol's apartment building. Kyungsoo stands outside of Chanyeol's apartment, wondering if he changed the passcode to his door. 

Still, Kyungsoo tries his luck and punches in 121127 (a combination of both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's birthday. 12 January is Kyungsoo's while November 27 is Chanyeol's). 

And to his surprise, the doorknob clicks open and then, Kyungsoo opens the door and enters Chanyeol's apartment. 

Chanyeol is living in an apartment similar to Kyungsoo's. Both of them have an apartment that consists of one living room, one kitchen, and one bedroom(the bathroom is in the bedroom). 

When Kyungsoo arrives at the living room, he sees that the living room is messy with all of Chanyeol's music scores scattered around, and the table filled up with used cups and bowls. Kyungsoo sighs, he went to place the ingredients in the kitchen first before he heads over to Chanyeol's bedroom to check on Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo knocks on the door and that, Chanyeol didn't answer and so, he thought that Chanyeol is asleep so he turns on the doorknob and pushes the door open only to see Chanyeol sleeping on his bed, soundly. 

The tidiness in Chanyeol's bedroom is similar to what is in the living room. Chanyeol's dirty laundry is all around the room and that, Kyungsoo sighs and decides to tidy up after checking on Chanyeol's temperature. 

Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol's temperature by placing the back of his hand on the latter's forehead. Kyungsoo gasps, feeling that Chanyeol is burning all over. He immediately wakes Chanyeol up and Chanyeol, he was surprised to see Kyungsoo here. 

Chanyeol sits up, he starts coughing and he sounds like he had a really bad sore throat. 

"Chanyeol! You are having a fever and you didn't go visit a doctor? What are you thinking?!" 

"Sorry, Kyungsoo... I just, thought that it will go away after I rest." 

Kyungsoo sighs, he then reaches for the top drawer of the nightstand next to Chanyeol's bed, taking out the thermometer Kyungsoo places in there just that he could check on Chanyeol's temperature whenever he is having a fever. But of course, that was before when they were still together.

Kyungsoo places the thermometer into Chanyeol's mouth and soon, the thermometer starts beeping. Kyungsoo pulls it out and reads, "38.5! You're having a high fever! I can't let you be like that! Come, let's go to the doctor!"

Chanyeol shakes his head and whines, starting to act like a kid. Chanyeol does that whenever he has a fever or that he is sick.

"Soo... nooo! I don't want to go to the doctors!" 

Kyungsoo sighs, he is always unable to force Chanyeol whenever he acts like that. Kyungsoo piles up the pillows against the headboard of Chanyeol's bed vertically, he makes Chanyeol leans his back against the pillows. 

"Fine, let's not go to the doctors but you must take your pills. Did you run out of them?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, "It's at the usual place." 

Kyungsoo turns and heads towards the bathroom. He got a basin filled with cold water and drops a towel in it. He heads out of the bathroom and goes towards Chanyeol, placing the basin on the nightstand where he then squeezes dry the towel and folds it to fit on Chanyeol's forehead. 

Kyungsoo went to get Chanyeol the pills and a glass of water, coming back and he sees Chanyeol taking down the pills.

Chanyeol leans back against the pillows, closes his eyes, and slowly, the medicine starts to take in effect as while Chanyeol slowly drifts off to sleep. Kyungsoo gets up from Chanyeol's bed and then starts tidying up Chanyeol's bedroom first. 

Just as when Kyungsoo is taking the clothes off Chanyeol's desk, he then sees the portrait of Chanyeol and Joon Dae together. He sighs, thinking of how the picture in the frame used to be the picture of him and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bites on his lips and tosses the clothes into the laundry basket as he then throws them into the washing machine in the bathroom. Then, Kyungsoo went out and starts tidying Chanyeol's living room. 

Soon, it was evening time. And Kyungsoo is done cleaning Chanyeol's apartment and now, he is done with the porridge. 

Kyungsoo serves the porridge in the bowl and prepares a glass of cold water and the pills. He places all the items on a tray and walks back to Chanyeol's room only to see that Chanyeol is still asleep. Kyungsoo places the tray down on Chanyeol's desk, heading towards the bed where he sits beside of Chanyeol, nudging the latter slightly to wake him up.

Chanyeol opens his eyes slowly and looks at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiles, "Hey, I've cooked you porridge. Do you want to have it in bed?" 

Chanyeol nods and Kyungsoo gets up, to get the bowl of porridge and heads back to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sits next to Chanyeol on his bed and passes the bowl to Chanyeol. Chanyeol shakes his head and opens his mouth, "Soo..."

Kyungsoo chuckles, even though they have broken up, there are some habits that Chanyeol seems to keep which that he develops during back then when they were still dating. Kyungsoo scoops a spoonful of porridge and blows it warm before he sends the spoon into Chanyeol's mouth and pulls it out when Chanyeol has swallowed the porridge. 

"Your cooking is still the best. I miss your porridge so much." 

Kyungsoo blushes, he always blushes whenever Chanyeol teases or compliments him. Especially the times where cheesy Chanyeol will appear. Kyungsoo smiles, "I can give Joon Dae the recipe if you want to have it."

Chanyeol frowns, remembering that time where Joon Dae came over to take care of him while he is sick, he remembers that he has to get up from bed to take over the mess Joon Dae created just to fry him an egg. 

"I think better not... I will have to get up to clear his mess..." 

Kyungsoo chuckles, scooping another spoonful of porridge and sends it to Chanyeol's mouth. The cycle repeats until Chanyeol finishes the whole bowl of porridge. 

After feeding Chanyeol, Kyungsoo took Chanyeol's temperature again, and thankfully, the temperature went down to 37.8. But still, Kyungsoo makes Chanyeol take the pills just in case the fever is going to act up. 

Chanyeol swallows down the pill with the water obediently and looks at Kyungsoo who smiles at him. Kyungsoo places the water and pills on the nightstand and tells Chanyeol to remember to take them at night if the fever comes up again. Just as when Kyungsoo is about to get up, Chanyeol grabs onto his wrist and pouts cutely.

"Yes?"

"... You used to stay by my side to watch over me whenever I am asleep, can you do that today? Just for today." 

Kyungsoo sighs, he thinks that it will rather be inappropriate for him to do this because they are no longer in a relationship. And besides, what if Joon Dae comes over and sees them together? He doesn't want anything else to happen again. Especially not after that coffee splashing incident. 

"But, what if Joon Dae comes over? He's going to misunderstand." 

"... he won't be here today because he is busy with his friends. Don't worry, please? Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo sighs, he then gives in and nods. Chanyeol smiles and makes space for Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo gets up, walking towards the right side of Chanyeol's bed where he then climbs on the bed and sits there looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol smiles and leans back against the pillow, this feeling feels like just exactly how it was when they dated. 

"Hey, Kyungsoo."  
"Hmmm?"

"I am thinking of how would it be like for us now if we didn't break up... and that if I didn't fall out of love... will we be closer or something else? I don't know but, I've been thinking of these while I am sick." 

Kyungsoo didn't say anything, he just listens. Kyungsoo too has been thinking of how Chanyeol and his relationship will be now if there's no falling out love and that they are now still together. But, the truth hurts, and that it is, Chanyeol already fell out of love and that they are past tense. 

Kyungsoo looks into Chanyeol's eyes, "Why would you be thinking about these? You are silly... it's already over. We are friends now."

"But, have you never thought of what will happen if we are still together?" 

"... To be honest, I have. I have thought how close will we be and that if what will we be doing now and all. But, the truth is that we are no longer together." Kyungsoo replies. 

Chanyeol feels something is tugging on his heart, he looks into Kyungsoo's eyes and he apologizes. Kyungsoo says that there is nothing to apologize for and that, they couldn't control their feelings. 

Chanyeol sighs, he then grabs onto Kyungsoo's hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

Kyungsoo is surprised with their sudden handhold, he bites on his lips and continues looking into Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol feels that heartbeat again, he swallows his saliva and slowly leans close to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tries to pull away but he couldn't. He stays still and that, slowly, Chanyeol leans closer and closer. Just as when their lips are about to touch, the door of his room gets pushed open and the both pull away, looking towards the direction of where the door is, only to see Joon Dae with a shocked expression on his face. 

"Joon Dae..." Chanyeol calls out.

Joon Dae gasps, immediately heading towards Kyungsoo where he then lands a slap on Kyungsoo's face. Chanyeol widens his eyes, immediately getting up to hold onto Joon Dae's wrist, preventing Joon Dae from slapping Kyungsoo again. 

Kyungsoo holds onto his reddened cheek, he looks up at Joon Dae who starts to hurl all insults at him. 

"YOU SLUT! I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM CHANYEOL! YOU FUCKING WHORE! HOW DARE YOU?!"  
"YOO JOON DAE! STOP IT! ENOUGH!"

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he immediately gets up from the bed and gets his bag, rushing out of Chanyeol's bedroom and then his apartment. Chanyeol gasps, he immediately pushes Joon Dae away and runs to chase after Kyungsoo. 

They are on the street while Chanyeol is running without his shoes, he catches up to Kyungsoo in no time and stops Kyungsoo from leaving. Kyungsoo is crying, he is finally crying. He bites on his lips and refuses to turn around to face Chanyeol. 

"Kyungsoo... are you okay?"

"I am fine. Please, just... leave me alone." Kyungsoo sobs, trying to pull his hand out of Chanyeol's grip but Chanyeol holds onto Kyungsoo's arm firmly.

"Kyungsoo..."

"I said I am fine!" Kyungsoo raises his voice and Chanyeol then releases Kyungsoo's arm from him. Kyungsoo turns around, he stares up at Chanyeol with a pair of teary eyes. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "I said that we are already over... we are now friends... but why do I keep thinking about you? Why do I feel so bitter whenever I see you with Joon Dae? I tried to get over you, I tried to numb myself with assignments and studies... but I couldn't get you out of my mind! Why?!"

"Kyungsoo..."

"I... that slap, it woke me up. Because I was about to kiss someone's else boyfriend. You're no longer mine, Chanyeol. I almost - made you cheat with me on Joon Dae. How can I be so cruel? I know how it feels... I know how that feels... but.... but I couldn't help myself. I was wrong... I...." 

"Let's not contact each other from now..."

"Kyungsoo?!" 

"It's for the best. For you, for me and Joon Dae."

Chanyeol is speechless, he just stares at Kyungsoo who continues to cry his heart out. Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "Goodbye, Chanyeol." he says and he turns around, walking away from Chanyeol. For now, Chanyeol doesn't know why his heart feels so painful... is it because that Kyungsoo said goodbye or that he saw Kyungsoo crying? Chanyeol sighs, he then heads back upstairs to his apartment where Joon Dae is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"You said that you are sick but then... you almost got into Do Kyungsoo pants! Who knows what will happen if I came in later?! That fucking slut! Why won't he just fucking leave us alone?!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT KYUNGSOO LIKE THAT!" Chanyeol shouts and that startles Joon Dae. 

"P-Park Chanyeol?!"

"Don't forget. You're the one who started this game first. Don't act like you're the victim here when you started this first. Kyungsoo never spoke ill about you or that he said anything about it! He endured all of the hardships within him and god knows how much he has been through?! Stop running your mouth here like you have done nothing wrong! Let's break up!" 

Joon Dae gasps, "B-Break up?!"

"There is no more love between us anyways. It's all consumed up by your jealousy and all. Let's break up, Yoo Joon Dae."

Joon Dae snickers, he then grabs on his bag and before he leaves, he tells Chanyeol that he's the one breaking up with him. Not Chanyeol ditching him. With that, Joon Dae leaves Chanyeol's apartment with a loud slam on his door. Chanyeol curses, he then collapses on his couch, ruffling his hair annoyingly. He bites on his lips and starts to tear up as well. Now, he feels exactly what Kyungsoo was feeling.

-

Ever since what happened, Kyungsoo starts avoiding Chanyeol whenever he sees the latter. And that, Baekhyun doesn't know what is going on because Kyungsoo refuses to tell him. But Sehun, he seems to know what is going on and that, he just keeps it to himself. 

Chanyeol tries to approach Kyungsoo but whenever he does that, Kyungsoo will escape away from him and when Chanyeol calls Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo will shut his phone down. Chanyeol sighs, he feels annoyed with himself. He has done wrong, right from the start. That, he should have never given in to new temptation. He should have never fallen out of love with Kyungsoo who loves him wholeheartedly. 

One day, Chanyeol is doing his assignment in the library, and never did he expect that Sehun will approach him.

Chanyeol looks up and stares at Sehun, "What do you want?" 

"... let's have a talk somewhere." 

-

Chanyeol and Sehun are sitting by the basketball court which then, Sehun wastes no time and starts asking Chanyeol. 

"You quarreled with Kyungsoo right?"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"...."

Sehun sighs, he then continues, "I am not here to say anything and or what but it's just that, I can tell that you still have feelings for Kyungsoo and that, you are now regretting over you falling out of love before." 

"..."

"You see, Kyungsoo... I've only known him for a while but still, I don't think that he wants to ignore you or avoid you. He just doesn't want you to be trapped in between your current boyfriend and him. Kyungsoo, you may not tell but he makes all the silence sacrifices without you knowing." 

Chanyeol snickers, "I know... I know everything that he has done and that includes keeping how painful and hurt he is when he knows that I fell out of love. That silly thing... he is always thinking of others while he's already on the verge of breaking apart." 

Chanyeol starts tearing up, he clears his throat and continues.

"You like him, don't you? Then, go confess to him. I think that you would make a better boyfriend than me. But, just to tell you a few points of Kyungsoo." 

"...."

"He couldn't shut up when it comes to books, he couldn't stop nagging over you over little stuff, he has this habit when he is drunk as that is he will remove the screen protector and paste it back like a pro. He snores when he sleeps, he gets too loud when he is excited over things, he loves little animals and that his god damn smile, it is so beautiful when his eyes smile along as well when he smiles." 

"He loves to kick the blanket off when he is asleep, please make sure to cover it on him and that, he is not picky but then, sometimes he gets too busy over his work and projects that he forgets to eat. When it's winter, remember to wrap his neck up with a scarf because his neck gets too cold easily. When he is sick, he loves to have something cold than hot but don't listen to him and force him to eat porridge."

Chanyeol starts to cry, "All that is what I love about him. That he is overly concerned and that he is a very quiet and serious person but then, he gets a little goofy at times too. Sehun, I... that's all I have to say." 

Chanyeol didn't want to have this conversation anymore, he gets up and then bows to Sehun.

"Please, take care of him." 

After he finishes his words, he turns around and walks away, still crying.

Sehun sighs, he then takes his phone out and places it on his ear, "You heard that?" 

Kyungsoo is on another side of the phone, he is sobbing silently as he is on the bus. Kyungsoo bites his lips and hangs up the call.

-

A few months have passed and November finally arrives. 

Fall is ending and Winter is soon to come. Chanyeol is just done with his work and then, he was surprised to see Kyungsoo entering the store that he is working at. 

It has been a few months since they last talked to each other. Kyungsoo looks at him and sighs, "You free to talk?" 

Chanyeol nods on his head and they leave the store. 

There, they visited the place where they first met. The park opposite their high school. They were Sophomore when they first met and that, Chanyeol just got transferred to their school back then. Kyungsoo remembers that the first time Chanyeol confessed to him was under the cherry blossom tree in the park.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sit on the bench, under the same tree of where Chanyeol confessed to him. 

Kyungsoo sighs, "Do you remember this place? This is the tree where you first confessed to me and I said yes."

"I do... I was so scared back then, thinking that you will reject me without even thinking."

"Yeah... you came to me, all flustered. Your ears are red too. I remember our first kiss happens immediately after the confession, am I right?" 

"Yeah."

"Six years already passed and now we are in Year Three of our university life."

"Yes."

"... Chanyeol?" 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Chanyeol and the latter does the same. Kyungsoo smiles, removing his scarf from his neck as he then wraps it around of Chanyeol's neck and uses it to pull the latter in and Kyungsoo immediately presses their lips together. 

Chanyeol is shocked and just as when he was about to show some reaction, Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss and looks into Chanyeol with a pair of teary eyes.

"You don't shut up, you're too loud, you're so lazy, you're so clingy that you are always clinging onto me whenever I am doing something, you are mean during sex and then whenever you get sick, you turn into a child. You never shut up over how much you love me and will call my name all the time just to tease me."

"You are always there when I kick my blanket, you're always there when I feel like hugging or cuddling, you are always there whenever I am crying just to kiss me and make all the pain go away."

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he starts to cry.

"When you are drunk, you cry for no reason and will be extra clingy. Sometimes you act like you are a baby just for me because you want me to show affection towards you."

Kyungsoo sobs, "I've had enough of waiting. Stop falling out of love and just love me forever already! IDIOT!" Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol in again and kisses him hard this time around. Chanyeol widens his eyes, he starts tearing up as well. He replies to Kyungsoo's kiss and pulls Kyungsoo in to deepen the kiss. 

Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss then and chuckles, hugging Chanyeol tightly as he sobs in Chanyeol's embrace.

"Let's start again, Kyungsoo... this time around, I will never let you go." 

"... you better mean what you say!" 

"Promise." 

-

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are holding hands while they walk into the lecture hall and then, Baekhyun is surprised to see that. Baekhyun rushes towards them and asks, "What's going on?! You both?"

Kyungsoo chuckles and nods on his head. Baekhyun frowns, "Ya! Park Chanyeol! You better not let Kyungsoo be upset this time! You hear?!"

"I won't ever let him be upset anymore." Chanyeol smiles as he looks at Kyungsoo who looks back at him.

They walk towards their seat and then, Chanyeol looks at Sehun with a smile.

"Thank you." 

Sehun winks and nods his head. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo then settle down in front of Sehun and awaits for the lecture to start.

-

Chanyeol is being extra clingy as he cuddles Kyungsoo in his bed, not letting Kyungsoo go as he misses this so much. Kyungsoo smiles and kisses Chanyeol on his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just want to hug you like this." 

"Hmm, then, hug me tighter."

"Okay!" Chanyeol chuckles and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo tighter. Kyungsoo smiles and leans down to kiss Chanyeol on his lips. And slowly, Chanyeol kisses back and their kiss from a soft one turns into a passionate one. Chanyeol releases his arms from Kyungsoo, he then slides his hand under Kyungsoo's shirt and he pulls away from the kiss, looking at Kyungsoo in his eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles and nods. Chanyeol takes the hint and covers them both under the blanket where they then start getting naughty. 

-

YEAR 4. 

It is Kyungsoo's birthday and that, Chanyeol has a surprise for him and he refuses to tell whenever Kyungsoo asks. Just as when they were about to cut the cake, Chanyeol tells Kyungsoo to close his eyes. Kyungsoo smiles and closes his eyes. 

Chanyeol then takes out a box from his bag and tells Kyungsoo to open his eyes. 

Kyungsoo gasps when he sees the box and asks if he can open it up. Chanyeol nods and which, Kyungsoo takes the box from Chanyeol and opens it with anticipation. Kyungsoo gasps when he sees two rings lying in the box. He bites on his lips, "Chanyeol?"

"I promised you that we will get matching rings when it's our sixth anniversary. I missed that out last year and so, I hope that this will make up to you." 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, "You shouldn't have... this costs a lot right?"

"It doesn't cost a lot... let me put it on for you."

Kyungsoo nods and reaches out his left hand. Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo ring out from the box and slides it down on Kyungsoo's ring finger. Kyungsoo smiles, liking how the ring is a soundwave ring.

"You probably recorded something huh? What is it?"

"Your says, I belong to Chanyeol."

"Oh? Then, what about yours?" 

"Mine? I belong to only Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo blushes, he smacks Chanyeol gently on his arms. 

"Stop being cheesy!"

Chanyeol chuckles, he then reaches his left hand out, "Are you not going to put on mine for me?"

"Oh..." Kyungsoo then takes Chanyeol's ring out of the box and slides it down Chanyeol's ring finger. Kyungsoo places the box away and Chanyeol pulls him in for a hug. 

"Also, I've booked two air tickets to the Maldives for Summer break."

"Eh? But..."

"No buts." Chanyeol pulls away and leans in, pressing their lips together. 

Kyungsoo smiles and kisses Chanyeol back, both of them collapsing on the couch as they get into another heated session. 

"I belong to Park Chanyeol"  
"I belong to only Do Kyungsoo"

It was so windy, it sort of  
Rattled my heart around  
So I stared very seriously at you  
I miss you

Through all those topsy-turvy days  
I slacked off  
And acted so pathetic  
But this hopeful light…

…Was always shining right before my very eyes  
It’s happiness

You look a lot like the swaying marigolds  
With that straw hat, you’ve got on  
The romance of that day made me smile  
And say that the sky brought back fond memories  
of that not yet ripe summer

You stare at me with tears in your eyes  
Saying, “Don’t leave me”  
I’ll hold you so gently, I’ll hold you so tight  
As gently as cloud and will never ever leave you

I’m not strong enough  
To just spit out how I really feel  
But strangely enough  
I don’t see any despair

I love the silhouette you always see  
Reflected in my eyes

We spent the day together  
Walking deliberately through the cool air  
Soft skin nestled against each other  
Let’s talk about what we’re gonna name today

Oh, just kiss me  
Because the words ‘I love you’ aren’t enough for you  
The clouds are still leaving behind shadows of us  
So let’s just stay like this forever and ever and ever

I hope we’re connected  
Even if you’re somewhere far, far away  
I hope we both  
Feel the same way about each other

You look a lot like the swaying marigolds  
With that straw hat, you’ve got on  
The romance of that day made me smile  
And say that the sky brought back fond memories  
of that not yet ripe summer

You stare at me with tears in your eyes  
Saying, “Don’t leave me”  
I’ll hold you so gently, so tight  
As gently as cloud and will never ever leave you

Oh, just kiss me  
Because the words ‘I love you’ aren’t enough for you  
The clouds are still leaving behind shadows of us  
So let’s just stay like this forever and ever and ever

I won’t leave you  
I’ll never ever, never ever leave you

-END-


End file.
